In the extraction of liquids and gases, such as mineral oil and natural gas, from deep wells, there is often the problem that influxes of sand from the oil and gas deposits make extraction more difficult. This is the case in particular whenever hydrocarbon production takes place from unconsolidated formations of oil and gas deposits or whenever, as the lifetime of the deposits becomes greater, there is an increase in the flow rates, and consequently in the incursion of water in hydrocarbon production, and the influx of sand is initiated, so that particles from the deposits are increasingly extracted at the same time.
To combat influxes of sand from the deposits, special filter equipment is used, such as for example slot filters or filters with metal wire windings, which generally consist of steel materials and have the disadvantage that, on account of the high flow forces, they can no longer perform their task of separating out the sands, since they erode quickly. This is remedied by regularly exchanging the sand filter device, which is carried out when “working over” the well.